


Distracted

by DrOmega101



Series: Dabbles involving Michael Sheen Characters [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crossdressing, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), M/M, Pure Smut, Sort Of, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Aziraphale just wants to get all this paperwork done. Crowley has other plans.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dabbles involving Michael Sheen Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048192
Kudos: 14





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd be writing a character of Sheen's as a top, but here I am.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (told in Aziraphale's POV)

You look down at the books before you, smiling proudly as you trace your fingers across the letter on the cover. Rare books that you have been waiting for for a while. You place them in their spot on the shelf of your private collection.

With that done, you continue to work, going over inventory, not the funniest of things, but something that needed done. You’re half way through the list when arms wrap around your waist, lips kissing the nape of your neck.

“Whatcha doin’ love?”

“Inventory,” you reply, trying to continue your work. Hands slide down to the front of your trousers, teasing you there. You let out a small gasp, nearly dropping the papers in your hands. “Crowley please, I need to get this done.”

“But I need ya babe,” his hand rubs over the now growing bulge there. “And it feels like you need me too.”

“Only because you coaxed me into this state, little minx.”

You turn to face your lover, placing the papers on the table nearby. It’s then that you notice the outfit Crowley is wearing. A short, black skirt, barely long enough to hide the black panties underneath. You can feel your mouth begin to water as you look your lover up and down, your cock now rock hard and wanting.

“Darling, you look...gorgeous!”

“Why thank you!”

Your hands grip Crowley’s hips, bringing him towards you. Crowley takes the opportunity to wrap a leg around your waist, so that the bulge of your cock rubs against the black, silk panties. You reach down, hands caressing over the panties. AS you thought, your lover is already soaking wet.

“Been waiting to do this a while, have we?”

“Uh-huh.”

You bring Crowley into a kiss, letting the demon move against your fingers. Not wanting to wait anymore, you make quick work to unbuckle your trousers, pushing them down enough to pull your cock out. You move Crowley’s panties aside, lifting the demon up against the shelf, and pushing in to wet, hot heat. 

“Angel!”

You quiet him with a kiss, your tongue seeking access to his mouth. You feel him reply in earnest, legs tightening around your waist as you thrust into him.

You both set against the shelf afterwards, disheveled and panting from exertion. He leans against you, Crowley’s head resting on your shoulder. You in turn lean against him.

“I’m sorry I distracted you.”

You laugh, lacing your fingers with his. “No worries darling, it was the best distraction I could ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys want more?


End file.
